


For God's Sake Don't Let Grantaire Near The Cake Mix

by i_eat_men_like_air



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Drabble, FUCKING NERDS, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, of course they own a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire decides to help Enjolras out with his baking</p><p>Surprisingly things don't go well</p>
            </blockquote>





	For God's Sake Don't Let Grantaire Near The Cake Mix

‘DAMMIT GRANTAIRE!’  
Enjolras stood there, covered in various baking ingredients, hands clenched into fists at his side as he glared at the smug, curly-haired bastard he’d decided to spend the rest of his life with.  
‘Awh c’mon love, its just sugar, and a bit of butter, and I think there might be some raisins in there somewhere. I didn’t mean to get it all over you…’  
‘Taire…’  
Generally speaking Grantaire just let Enjolras get on by himself whenever he decided to bake; but today he’d decided to be more of an active part of the process, instead of just sticking glace cherries on top of whatever his partner had made.   
Obviously that hadn’t been such a good idea, looking at the state of his boyfriend’s usually soft, blonde hair, now matted with butter, and sugar, and something that looked suspiciously like a vanilla pod: but he wasn’t going to bring that up.   
‘Grantaire. I swear to God…’  
What the brunette hadn’t noticed was that he was shaking with laughter; taking in his boyfriend’s stern expression that completely contrasted with the raisins stuck on the front of his shirt his sides started to ache as he held onto the worktop for balance.  
‘Enj, y’know I reckon we could bake you I few covered you more evenly in the huRGH’

Great. Now he was the one covered in cake mix.

‘Taire, I think seen as you appear to be covered in more of the mix than me, you should probably be the one who’s shoved in the oven’

‘Hey! I didn’t do it deliberately! You did! Hey, hey!!!’

At that point the blonde had given up and knocked Grantaire onto the floor in a cloud of flour, raisins (possibly a vanilla pod) and yelling. Rolling around down there, the pair of them managed to get cake mix over pretty much all of the floor and the cat, and the ceiling, somehow, although by that point they’d both given in and were lying in a helpless, giggling pile.


End file.
